Deep Rooted
by ronko45
Summary: This is a 3 ch. story.  Hei was accidently split into two, and he uses the puppet as a decoy, and Kirihara tries to find the real BK201.
1. Chapter 1

DTB Story

Hello people… okay, first off, Kirihara doesn't know about Li (in the sense that Hei pretends to be him) and here, Li is his own person. I think that's about it so… Read on my friends read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show!

-X-

Hei was so close to finishing the job but that stupid kid had to wander onto the site. The other contractor was too cautious to allow anyone to see him, other than his seller of course. The contractor dropped his cash and soon ran forward to attack the teen. Hei, after fighting with the demon on his shoulder, decided to help keep the teen alive. He grabbed the girl and hurried off to the part of the city still littered with life. Once she was set down onto the pavement, she took no time in running the opposite direction, blue and white uniform disappearing into the darkness between the buildings.

The other contractor glared at Hei. "Don't think you'll be getting away that easily. Hei looked as if he was just standing there, taking petty threats, when in fact he was holding his ground for an attack that never came. The contractor crossed the street, and he too disappeared into the darkness. Hei sighed, relieved, until…

"Put your hands up BK201." Hei needn't turn around to guess who it was ordering him around like that; he knew that voice all too well. He turned slowly, taking in the spectators watching him and the officer, with amusement. As soon as he faced Kirihara, he pulled out his cable and flew into the night, the same direction the girl had run earlier before; Kirihara followed. As he was gaining distance from the tenacious officer, Hei unsuspectingly bumped into a blue glowing figure. He only heard the small "oomph" of contact as he continued running, not able to get a full reading on what he ran into. It wasn't until he saw the result standing in front of him did he realize what type of power that contractor had possessed. Hei was staring into the eyes of himself.

Kirihara ran with all the might her legs could muster, but it just wasn't enough. After a ten- fifteen minute search, she settled that she should just give up; Hei was always gone by that time. The officer took two more steps forward, in order to turn the corner, and when she did, she saw a body lying face down on the floor. She ran to him. "You'd better not be dead. I wanted the luxury of doing that myself." She crouched low beside him, turning him on his back.

It wasn't just because of the curiosity burning inside her did she remove the mask from the man's face, but it was also to make sure he was alive. Her cheeks barely hovered above the man's parted mouth as she waited for a warm breath to touch her skin. "Though it wasn't how I wanted… doing it like this, but I finally caught you BK201." Hei watched with a smile as he walked away from the scene, wearing a green jacket.

"I'm telling you, I am innocent. I am not this BK201 guy!" Li was strapped to a wooden chair, hands cuffed to the back. For hours now he had been telling the police officers that he was innocent, but they wouldn't listen.

"Why were you wearing his clothes then?" asked Kouno.

"I don't know. My name is Li; I'm telling you I'm innocent." Kirihara stood up from the table she was sitting on and asked the others to leave.

"But boss…" started Saitou.

"Just leave." They did as she said and hurried to the one way mirror which was crowded with cops since this was the biggest feat for the police station to date. Kirihara walked to Li and looked him straight in the eyes. "Just tell me the truth. Why were you in Black Reaper's clothing, and why were you in the vicinity?"

"I don't know. I really don't know…" he said staring at her with listless eyes, as if he had given up.

"Take him away," said Kirihara sitting down and letting out a huge sigh.

Kirihara was in her office. The table lamp lit her desk space as she looked over old files, reports, surveillance, anything really, that had to do with BK201 and could get her closer to the truth. She felt for some particular reason that this man they had thought to be the notorious Black Reaper, was not really him. Instead she felt as if he had been telling the truth; she thought she saw something in the man's eyes. One thing came to her mind, and this is what she used to justify her next action: Li was being framed, and she was going to prove it.

The officer ran to the holding cell. She knew that at this late hour the guard would be sleeping, and she wondered why for such a wanted criminal, there was only one guard. She stole the keys off the desk and went toward Li's cell. "What are you doing here?" asked Li with a hopeful look.

"Call me crazy but I believe you. Now let's go," Misaki said as she opened the cell, "we need to hurry on out of here."

Hei was watching the news the next morning. He wasn't happy at the fact that he was made into two, but as it all worked out to his situation, he couldn't be more ecstatic. "Late last night, Officer Misaki Kirihara, chief police officer of section four, had apprehended the long sought after Black Reaper…" Hei's smile just couldn't be contained, but as he read the headlines following the previous report, his smile faded, and was replaced with a frown as he punched a hole into the wall. "… the time is still unknown as to when BK201 had escaped, but mysteriously enough, the same officer, officer Kirihara, who had made the arrest, has vanished too…"

Hei cursed under his breath. "You're too damn smart for your own good Kirihara."

Kirihara had ditched her blue Porsche, driving now the car of her best friend. "How did you get this car again?"

"My friend and I are really close. She trusts me without explanation." She turned to look at Li. He really did look harmless.

"Why did you believe me?" Her head turned back to the road.

"It was just gut instinct. I've been chasing BK201 for years now and nothing felt off about you."

"Thank you. I mean it." They took the rest of the trip in silence, watching as the buildings flew passed, that is until they came to a stop. "Why did we stop? Aren't we going to leave the city?"

"No, I still have to catch Black Reaper."

"But people will definitely see us walking in."

"Just relax," said Kirihara, scoping the area carefully before even taking a step out of the car. The two rushed to the back door of the apartment building, next to the garbage cans, and entered the building. She and Li walked past reception, and hurried up the stairs to a room. Kirihara took out a key from her keychain and entered the room.

Once inside, Kirihara went straight to the phone. She dialed a number and waited for an answer; the voice on the other side sounded relieved.

Hei knew only of two places officer Kirihara would be if she wasn't at the police station. One would be at Saitou's house, making him relay details involving the case back to her, or Kaname's house, who worked for Astronomics. He knew it could only be Kaname, so he hurried off to her house. By the time he arrived there, Li was standing in front of an open window, looking out at the stars like he used to do back in the day. He prepared himself for an attack, and charged into the room electricity at its max.

"So you made it okay?" asked Kaname on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah thanks Kaname."

"Oh don't thank me yet. You owe me big time, and no complaining about it either."

"I know, I know. Did you find anything out?" Kirihara held the phone tightly as a peculiar feeling cascaded over her.

"Misaki… are you… everything…" asked a worried Kaname.

"Did you find anything?" Kirihara asked again.

"… I'm coming home now. Be careful." Kirihara stared at the phone as she put it down. Kaname was acting weird, and that feeling that she felt… it was a familiar one.

Kaname ran into her house and upon seeing Misaki, she threw her into a bear hug. "Misaki…" she said. As Li walked to her, hands extended, she whistled. "No wonder you wouldn't go to Saitou's first, he wouldn't have approved."

"Whatever," laughed Kiriahra.

Kaname took Li's hand. "I'm Kaname, nice to meet you."

"I'm Li. It's a pleasure to meet you to."

"I'm going to borrow her for a second alright?" Kaname dragged Misaki into her room and sat down, a grave look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Kirihara walking up to her friend.

"I think you made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

When you were talking to me on the phone… I saw BK201's location around here. I rushed as soon as I saw it, to make sure you wouldn't do anything brash."

"He was here?"

"I think it's Li. Who else could it be?"

"Kaname thank you, but I trust Li."

"Misaki," said Kaname looking up at her, "you're going to get hurt one of these days, trusting your suspects like this." They heard a crash and then ran to the source. The window was broken.

"I just saw Black Reaper. He ran over there!" Li was pointing to a small patch of wilderness on the south side of the complex.

"Misaki, it's too dangerous."

"I'll be okay Kaname." She pulled out her badge. "I do this for a living." Li watched Kirihara, and saw exactly where she replaced her badge before they went after BK201.

When they reached the woods, they split up. Kirihara walked with her gun in her hand. The night was silent, and every sound was able to be heard. Behind her she heard a rustle and she turned around, aiming her gun, only to find that it was a mama possum and her babes. She sighed a sigh of relief and turned around, only to be face to face with her nemisis.

"It's been a while Kirihara."

"You'd thought I'd fall for your trick huh?" Her gun was aimed right at his mask.

"I suppose I did, but you prove too much of a nuisance for me." He brought his face closer to hers, swiftly pulling her gun away and dropping it at their feet. Her breathing wasn't heavy due to fear even though his body outlined in blue.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh I know that all to well. You're a strong woman Kirihara, just the kind of person I like, but I won't be killing you, oh no, it'll be him." Hei moved away, standing far behind the officer as she faced the direction the sound of crunching leaves came from.

"Li?"

"I'm sorry Kirihara." They circled each other, him next to Hei, and she where he originally was.

"Why?" she spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry my ass!" Li picked up the gun at his foot and aimed it at her.

The sky was turning dark now as heavy storm clouds covered the moon; thunder was heard in the distance.

"I truly thank you for believing in me, but please know that I am sorry." Kirhara rushed at Li, after going for her ankle holster, only to find nothing there. Li kept his eyes open, kept his eyes on Kirihara's dark brown ones, as he shot her, right in the left side of her chest. The rain poured down in heavy sheets as Kirihara fell to the floor. "I hope you're happy," said Li following a laughing Hei.

Hei was back at his house with Li and after removing his Reaper attire, he sat down on the couch. "How do you think Kirihara is feeling?"

"What are you talking about? I killed her just like you said."

~ He was in the guest bedroom when he saw the blue outlined figure heading straight toward him he jumped away. Hei's electricity was coursing through his blade as it tried over and over to hit him, him being moved into a corner. "What do you want?" Li asked.

"You'd be pretty useful to me, but in order for that to happen, you need to kill Kirihara." They heard the door and heard Kaname's voice. Li went to introduce himself and came straight back to Hei. "Bring her to the woods, and we'll finish her there." Hei had already left, but Li stood there thinking. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. After everything that she had done for him, he couldn't just betray her like that could he? After more pondering, he decided on his answer. He broke the window, causing the women to run to him.

"I just saw Black Reaper. He ran over there!" he said, hating every minute of the decision he chose. ~

"You really think I believe that? That shot you made to her badge," he said with a slight pause, "was very convincing."

The rain came down harder and harder. Soon the officer started to wriggle as the cold pellets touched her heating skin. She sat up groggily and saw the blood forming on her suit jacket. She pulled out her badge and saw the hole. The only reason she was alive was because the badge took most of the hit.

Kirihara stood up and walked back to Kaname's room. Kaname was at the table, a bottle of Merlot in hand. She gasped. "You were right," Kirihara said through what could have been tears, "I will get hurt if I keep on trusting suspects." Kaname took Kirihara to car and drove her to the hospital.

"How did you know? Why did you do this?" spoke Li.

"I would never be able to kill Kirihara; it's as simple as that. Hurt her emotionally, and to the point of death yes, but kill her… no way."

"But why?"

"You love her right?"

"So do you… I can see it."

"But who is she mad at? Not me. I'm just the contractor she has yet to catch, but you, you are the man who betrayed her trust and cost her her job." Li was furious. "But it all works out. You want to know how?" Li said nothing. He was still glaring at Hei. "She'll want to see you even more than she wants to see me, and that'll make my job way easier." Hei laughed evilly and walked into his room.

Li wanted to kill Hei but he couldn't. He felt a connection to the evil bastard, and for what reason he didn't know, but he had something. For now he could only wait it out and work for him, until the day he can get Kirihara to capture him…

-X-

A/N: Li betrayed Misaki because of that connection, and that's it. He had to find out what the connection was so other than that, "on to the next… on on to the next one!"


	2. Chapter 2

Darker than Black

Ch. 2 of Deep Rooted

Disclaimer: I own nada

I have nothing to write up here this time…

-X-

The girl had a scowl on her face as she climbed down from the window. She had just heard everything the men had talked about, including the fact that they both had feelings for that pesky officer. She paced around the side of the house. 'Well, that's too bad', she thought.

Li felt some sort of sensation encompass him as he walked toward the door. He couldn't help himself; it was sort of involuntary. He exited the front door, and when Hei heard the door slam, he ran after Li.

Li had only made it to the side when Hei caught up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards him. "Trying to escape huh?" he said with a smirk. When he pulled Li back, he was met up with resistance. Li turned around and punched Hei, causing him to let Li go. Li turned the corner of the house, and Hei made it just in time to see the girl. She was the same as he remembered; blue and white school uniform, long blonde hair, and unforgettable deep blue eyes. He was confused. "You?" he said to the girl… and when he saw Li, who obviously didn't look like he knew what was going on, he put the pieces together. "You're the contractor in the alley…"

"I knew you'd figure it out!" she said in a happy voice. "I'm sorry though, it wasn't meant for you. It was actually meant for that cop." She walked up to Hei, placing her hands on his chest. "You're just confused," she looked to Li, and then back to Hei, "both of you about your feelings. Give me a second, and I can make you forget about her…" Hei pushed her back.

"What do you want with Li."

"What do you mean what do I want? He is my creation, and I can do whatever I want with him. Speaking of which, I think I'll finish what he couldn't earlier today." She turned to leave, Li following behind obediently.

Kirihara was in bandages when she woke up from the hospital bed that night. The doctors had given her morphine, to dull down the pain, but as she got up to walk, it caught up with her. She stumbled onto the chair on her bedside and righted herself. She was still pissed, pissed majorly about what Li had done to her. She was going to make him pay, but first she had to get out of the hospital. After changing to her regular clothes, she kind of staggered to the doorway, looking left and right in the empty hallway. She ran silently through the eerie halls, looking around the corners before she ran to the front area. She was more alert, which was a great sign. The reception desk was the only thing that stood between her and freedom. She kneeled, sneaking up to the front of the desk, and then crept to the door. She left the antiseptic smell, and took a deep breath of fresh air. Now to find a cab to take her home…

It took an immense amount of Monica's power to keep her puppets in control, but she thought the energy wasting would be beneficial to her, especially since Li could be unpredictable. She watched as the cabby stopped in front of the house, and then watched with even more delight, Kirihara walk out. She entered the house and turned on the porch light. Monica waited for a little bit more. "Alright Li, show time." The man walked around to the back of the house, searching for a back window. When he found one, he brazenly punched his hand through, stepping onto the broken glass as he walked up to her room.

Kirihara stepped into the shower. Once the cold water touched her hot skin, she instantly felt better. The shower buzzed silently as she reached for the bar of soap, soaping her body with the suds. Her mind was too busy with the thought of what was going to go on tomorrow. She knew her commander would fire her, it was going to happen no matter what; she just wished she got fired for a reason more than keeping a liar on the streets. Rinsing herself down, she ran her hands through her heavy wet hair and found a leaf in it. Not really wanting to wash her hair, but knowing that if she didn't she'd never for a while, she reached out for the shampoo. Her hand stopped dead in the air, and went back in the shower with her.

Li climbed up the semi-squeaky stairs. He had tried to be as quiet as possible, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't hear anything; he could hear the shower running from her room. He entered the bedroom. Her bed was made, and her night clothes hung off the edges. He walked closer to the bathroom door, right hand gripping the broken piece of glass, while the left hand reached for the knob. As soon as the door opened, a rush of steam cascaded upon him, and the next thing he knew, he was face to face with a .45mm barrel.

Monica followed after Li after a while. She had wanted to see her puppet do his job, and she wanted to make sure the officer was dead. She wasn't going to be like those other villains, the ones that leave without making sure their victims were dead… that always spelled trouble. When she took to the stairs, she heard the small lull of the overhead, and she was wondering if Li had finished his job. She ran up faster, excitement getting the better of her.

Li looked wide eyed at Kirihara as her finger pulled on the trigger, not flinching, even for a second. The boom was heard, and it grazed his cheek as he moved away just in time for the lead bullet to hit the wall. Kirihara was about to take a step forward when Monica came through the door, surprised none, at the sight before her. "I should've known you couldn't do the job…" but she went unheard.

"What are you doing here?" Kirihara stepped back, pulling the teen from Li. Monica wasn't expecting as much, but she thought it better to play the part of the helpless female, at least until she wanted to end it. Monica watched as Li moved with Kirihara, their fighting like a performance, as she attacked over and over, going towards him the gun. Li had finally caught the upper-hand when he threw the gun from her hands, holding her in a mercy position. "You son of a…" Li looked at her, feeling the sadness of her brown eyes invading him, and he knew that he was the reason for it. What he didn't know, was why he had moved out of the way when Monica picked up the gun and aimed it at the very woman he wanted to protect. He wanted to run in front of her as the bullet raced to her, but he couldn't move, he just couldn't move.

Kirihara followed Li's gaze as he slowly, but deliberately moved away from her. His eyes were full of surprise and she didn't understand how she could tell what the liar was feeling, but she knew it was bad. She turned around a quarter of the way, looking straight at the object of Li's attention, and he was surprised for good reason. Monica was right behind her, the gun Li took from her hands now in hers, and it was pointed, loaded, ready to shoot. Somehow Kirihara knew that she would be killed; she had protected what she thought was an innocent lamb, but that wasn't the case. The hard glare Monica was giving her chilled her to her bones, but only because a girl so young shouldn't have that much hate in them. Before Kirihara even finished turning around, Monica took the shot. Kirihara was hit, bullet just grazing the skin of her arm. Good thing the girl was a bad shot. As Monica readied for a second helping of her attempt to kill Kirihara, the bedroom window breaks, and they all fall to the floor as Hei quickly grabs Kirihara, and hurries off into the night.

Kirihara struggled only a bit as they flew from her second story window onto the grass below. Hei pushed her into her car, hotwiring it with his electricity, foot pressing on the gas pedal as Li followed behind them. Soon enough, they were on the other side of the building, away from any of their current enemies. Monica walked out, a scowl on her face. She was furious when she saw Hei save the woman, but even more so when she sensed Li's hesitation to kill her when she still had him under her control! Was their love for this woman that powerful? Monica walked with Li, who was still under her control, back inside of the house so that she could rest and regain her powers.

Hei stopped the car only about fifteen minutes from the officers house, and turned to look at Kirihara. She was holding her arm, but it wasn't a major wound; it was a small graze so she wouldn't need any tending to. "What the hell do you want? I would kill you right now if I had my gun…" She didn't want to admit that if it wasn't for him, she'd surely be dead, and it seemed he didn't want to say anything about that either.

"That girl…" Hei spoke in a trance-like voice.

"Yeah who was she? I should've have figured there was something wrong about a girl busting into my room at that time of night when Li was there."

"She is the contractor; she was the one who controlled Li."

"So was she the one who made him shoot me the first time?" She said it as if expecting him to say 'yes,' and proving that her judgment of others wasn't completely wrong. Hei must have sensed that too.

"No, it was all him…" Kirihara looked at him.

"… but besides that, why did you save me? Why didn't you just kill the girl?"

"I can't kill her."

"Why? Aren't you the notorious Black Reaper, the villain with no heart?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart, and two things stop me from killing her… which is why I need your help."

"Shoot."

"One," he said as he removed his mask, "I have no idea what'll happen if I kill her…"

"You look just like…" It was as if a light had just been illuminated inside of Kirihara's brain, and it caused her to look at Hei and run out of the car. Hei followed after her, letting her vent, which he knew was coming. She paced back and forth on the roadside. "She used her powers on you didn't she? And then when I went to get Li, you had already switched clothes with him… and then that means Li…" She looked at him. Hei had a smirk on his face, but he looked kind of impressed.

Kaname slammed the phone down in frustration. She had called the hospital to check on Misaki, but they had told her that she wasn't there. Apparently she had escaped when the nurses were off duty. Kaname was pissed; she should've known better than to leave her adventure-seeking friend alone in a hospital. Running to the door, she pulled her keys from the counter, and went to her car, taking a drive straight to Kirihara's house.

Kaname cut the engine as soon as she entered the driveway. From the front, everything looked about right. The front porch lamp was lit and the door was shut. She walked to the door, not bothering to knock. She was too mad at her to care for her privacy. Kaname took the spare key that she had and opened the door. Everything was still the same on the inside too.

"Misaki!" she yelled. Monica sat up straight. 'Who was that?' she thought. She walked down and saw the woman turn into the kitchen where she saw the mess of broken glass on the floor. Monica went back upstairs and saw a picture frame on a nightstand. It had two women on it. One had dark black hair and glasses, obviously Misaki, and the other, had a light brown hair and she was smiling brightly with her eyes closed. There was no doubt about it, the woman downstairs, and the woman in the picture were the same people- Miskai's best friend.

When Kaname saw the glass, she got worried. If there was a broken window that meant something had happened and that she'd better get out of there. She had no doubt that wherever Misaki was, she wasn't here with her in the house. She heard a sound on the steps, and went to investigate, seeing only a teen who had been trying on the clothes Kaname had gotten for Misaki some years back. It was silent at first, but mostly because Kaname could sense the danger the girl gave off. She backed up slowly to the door as Monica spoke to her.

"So you are Misaki's friend are you?" No response. "Very well, this works perfectly then." Kaname took a couple of steps back and felt something in her path. When she turned around she was at first happy to see a familiar face, but then she remembered what he had done to Misaki.

"How dare you do that to her?" she yelled hitting him with her fists, forgetting about Monica for the moment. Li said nothing as he pulled the woman to the couch, taking a rope that happened to be lying around, and tied her up. "She trusted you…" she said before she was gagged.

"Wow, got it already did you?"

"So you were the one behind everything? You were the one… my judgment wasn't wrong at all." Kirihara still couldn't believe that all of this had been a part of BK201's plan.

"I wouldn't be quite sure Kirihara. It was him who decided to work for me, but we are losing track of our original conversation. I told you I can't kill the girl, one because I don't really know what'll happen if I do kill her. Her power splits people's personalities, and I do believe I'd stay like this me, if I do kill her, or I might not. It's too much of a risk."

"And number two?"

"I can't kill her because of what she is."

"What a contractor?"

"No, a girl, a young girl at that." Kirihara looked at him again, watching his eyes to see if she can see any trace of a lie.

"If that's what you are worried about then, I think not all of your personality split into Li… maybe…" Before she had a chance to finish what she was going to say, her phone rang. She ran back to the car and looked at the caller ID. "Kaname… I'm in so much trouble with her I bet. Hello?" said Kirihara expecting the worse.

"Hey," said the voice, "you'll never guess who I ran into…" Monica laughed before she hung up the phone. Kirihara grew furious and ran to the car, getting into the Porsche just as Hei entered.

"What's going on?"

"My friend was captured… I need to get her back."

"I'm going too," said Hei as Kirihara started the car.

"Why?"

"I have a score to settle with the girl as well."

Monica sat back in the chair, Li out of her control, at least for now. She watched as he paced back and forth, looking back at her and the hostage on the couch. He was speechless; he had no idea what had happened. One minute he was in the house thinking of a way to get Hei captured by Kirihara, and the next moment here he was standing next to a teenager.

"Where am I? and why is she tied up? What's going on?"

"I figured you wouldn't know. She is our bait for that pesky officer, and you will finish what Hei had wanted you to do."

"Hei? He didn't want me to kill her… he just wanted someone to take all the blame."

"Even so, you will do as I say." Li looked at her as if she was crazy, walking toward Kaname, to untie her.

"What makes you say that?" he asked as he touched the ropes.

"You are a puppet made by me when I bumped into Hei. Even though it was an accident, I think its all working out for the better now don't you think?" Monica laughed and then all of a sudden went serious again. "Now step away from the hostage," Li felt that sensation again and he was once again under her control, "they are here."

Kirihara slammed the car door shut, running into her house. She held a small handgun in her hand, holding it up to Monica as she entered the house. Her eyes searched and when she stopped on Kaname, she went to her. Li stopped her.

"I don't think so Kirihara. You have been a thorn in my side for the past couple of hours and its time you die." Li jumped in front of her, the gun that Monica had used to shoot Kiriahra in his hand as he aimed it at her again. Hei ran in too, but this time he went after Monica. "Make sure you do your worst Li." She stood up on the chair and moved as some of Hei's electricity moved towards her. "Li," she called out. He stopped whatever he was doing with Kirihara and brought out electricity himself, aimed at Hei. Hei moved away, and moved outside where Monica followed him. Li started to follow after him too.

Kirihara walked over to Kaname and unbound her from the ropes. "Kaname, you should get out of here. I'm sorry."

"Misaki, I heard that Li was under that girl's control… maybe you weren't wrong in your judgment after all."

"No I was, at least I think I was. But no matter, get out of here; I have to go help BK201…" They nodded at each other and Kaname left the scene.

Misaki ran to the man in the middle of the fight. For a teenager, Monica could sure as hell fight. She moved behind Hei and planted a hard kick to his back as Li did opposite of her, kicking from the front. Hei fell to his hands and knees and Li pointed the gun at him.

"No," yelled Monica, "we kill the officer." Li moved over to Kirihara, and aimed the gun at her. She made no attempt to stop him.

"I have one thing to ask you. Was it you who agreed to Hei's plan? Did you try to kill me of your own will?" Li kept his gaze on her, thinking hard about his answer.

"Even now! You still have power over them!" said Monica. "I'll finish you myself." She grabbed the gun and shot point blank; there was no way she could miss. The bullet came out of the barrel at lightning speed. Misaki wasn't able to get out of its path even if she wanted. Then all that was heard was… "No!"

Li had jumped in front of the bullet that Monica had fired. Li fell to the ground in front of Misaki, who actually found that she cared that he was down. "I found my answer… Kirihara. It was because I had a connection to… to Hei… and I didn't understand it so I just felt that I had to help him. I'm sorry, but I hope that you forgive me…"

"I do Li. I forgive you," she said as small tears escaped her eyes. Misaki looked at the downed teen. Her puppet was gone, and she was glowing blue as if she really believed she could make another puppet. Before she had a chance to though, Hei quickly electrocuted her. "Did you kill her?"

"No," answered Hei, as he turned in the direction of the blue and red flashing lights, "she just fainted."

As he turned to jump onto the other house to go wherever he had to go, Kirihara told him something. "You are a good guy… Hei. I think your personality is rooted deep inside of you, but it wasn't lost with Li. No matter how bad my judgment, I believe this one is correct." Hei chuckled and left the scene just before the cops came to pick up Monica and take her to the Juvenile Detention facilities for contractors.

"I'm sorry Kirihara, but you knew it was going to come to this. Just be lucky you didn't get any jail time for releasing a wanted suspect… and the details of him disappearing I'll believe… for now." Her ex-Commander held out his hand for her handheld and her badge. She handed over the gun, and went for the badge. Her eyes rested on the hole that was imbedded into it and after about a second she handed it over too and nodded to him. Maybe this was for the better; she had enough resources to help without any of the Section's rules, but no matter what excuse she had come up with, it still hurt to walk out the station without her badge. She made it to her car, waving bye to her friends on the force.

"Make sure you guys do a good job," she said as she exited the garage.

Days later, Monica was sitting in a small cell alone, away from any other form of life. She was messing with her cup, raking it across the bars as was usual in old westerns. When the door opened to her hall she looked up, curious. No one would come there except for the security guard and the person that brought her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and they had already finished doing their rounds so who was this and why were they here? she wondered. The mysterious person walked up to her, a hat shadowing his face, but she made out that he had a serious look on him. When he lifted his head, she backed up gasping loudly. "What do you want?"

"Exactly what you wanted Monica. I think you have what I need to finally put an end to the two most troublesome duo in Japan…"

-X-

A/N: Yup we have one more chapter. Guess who the mysterious person is, because I know! I'll give you a hint: he was from the beginning of the first chapter… I think that was too specific but no matter (also now that I think about it, the only unknown man out of the whole entire story so far). Click the button to go to the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

DTB Story

I still own nothing…

Deep Rooted Final Chapter

Warning: For some reason, I may have overboard on the fight scene, and I hope its no problem for you guys… but I thinks its maybe just a smidge more than a tad bit gory, but I'll let you decide that!

-X-

Monica looked back at the man, straight into his dark black eyes as he unlocked the cell door. "What's going on?"

"I told you," he said, walking to a person that Monica just noticed. The security guard was tied and there was tape over his mouth. "I want to get rid of Hei and Kirihara… and I'm going to need your help." The man walked into the cell with the guard, depositing him in the corner as he grabbed a lock of Monica's blonde hair. She cringed. "It's alright, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." Monica remembered that night, when she had crashed onto his and Hei's exchange, it looked as if he was truly about to kill her, but why did he come help her now?

The man's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I'd thought you'd want to kill Kirihara after everything that she's done to you. I mean if you can't even control your own puppets then what's the point of having the power?" Her hatred for Kirihara overcame the fear she was feeling from this man, as well as her wonderment of how he knew everything that had happened to her; she wanted to be of any help to him, so long as Kirihara would get what was coming to her.

"I'm in. I'll make sure that cop gets what's coming to her."

"I thought you'd say something like that." The man glowed blue and Monica watched in awe as the guard turned into her. "That should hold them up for an hour at least… enough for us to make our escape." The man turned to her and did the same to her, making her turn into the security guard.

"Wow…" said Monica as she admired the power this man had.

"Let's go."

Monica stopped at the edge of the bars, after the man had locked it back up. "What's your name?"

"All I know is that my number is CD645, but you can call me CD."

Misaki followed the man expertly, hiding behind passerbys whenever he had an urge to look behind him. She had been following him for quite a while now, wondering exactly what he was going to do. She had gotten a tip from her informant—now that she was freelance, she had to make due trusting the very people she put into jail—that the man, CD, was a very powerful contractor - powerful because his powers had never been seen before. CD645 walked up to a building and entered it after one more sweep of the perimeter. Kirihara stopped short of the door, looking at the sign above before entering.

The bar's counter was filled with drunken men, bellies hanging out of their dirty shirts, and women who obviously had no better place to be. Not seeing her man there, she searched the tables and found him close to the corner. A waitress was taking his order when she walked in and soon after she sat two tables away from him; the waitress came to her. It seemed she was on edge, like she hated her job. "What can I get you?" she said with a controlled voice.

"Just a Coke, please." When the waitress left, Kirihara brought her attention back to the man, only he wasn't there. She searched frantically for him, trying to keep a cool head. Behind her she heard the waitress talking to anther patron, but she couldn't make out what was being said.

"Umm, miss, this man here wants you to join him." The waitress glanced back at the man that was sitting just behind Kirihara, and that was when she knew. She nodded to the waitress, and stood up, sitting across the very man she was following.

"You've been following me for quite some time now. Is there something that you want?"

"I was informed that you were up to something and I believe I'm here to stop you."

The man laughed. "But Kiriahra, you were fired, remember? You don't have a job, so you shouldn't be out here on the field when you can't even protect yourself."

"Is that what you think?" said Kirihara with a sneer.

"Apparently, you've been out much too long…" Misaki felt someone scoot into her seat and her body stiffened.

"How are you Kirihara? How is Hei too?" asked Monica.

"What do you want?" the cop said to CD, knowing he was the one pulling the strings.

"It's simple really…" CD645 looked up as the waitress came back with the drinks, looking at Monica to see if she wanted one as well.

"No I'm okay." The waitress shrugged, and left the scene. CD rummaged through his pocket and produced a vile.

"Like I was saying Kirihara, it's quite simple. You have been a problem and we want you gone." He unscrewed the vile and dropped its contents into her Coke. "Drink."

"I'll have your ass in jail…" She was cautiously trying to pull her gun when Monica slapped her hands to the seat.

"Try it, and we'll kill everyone in this place," Monica sneered.

"I know what you can do…"

"But you don't know what I can do." CD slouched in the booth, eyeing Kirihara, knowing full well she'd never risk innocent people. "Now," he said cockily holding up the drugged drink, "drink." Kirihara released her hold on the gun, and moved her arm shakily toward the Coke. In one gulp she downed the bitter tasting beverage and in seconds the drug started to work. Her vision became blurry and her muscles felt like rubber. She slouched in her seat much like CD had done, but this one was involuntary. The last thing Kirihara saw was CD's smirking face.

"Oh ho, looks like she's had too much to drink!"

The waitress had come back with the bill. "But she only had a Coke…"

"Oh young lady," he said with a smile, then face getting serious, "speak of this to no one." The woman felt a sort of feeling course through her as she saw his dark eyes. She stuttered, trying to say something, but CD got their first. With his smile back on he spoke, "I'll pay the bill and be on our way." The waitress watched as the duo carrying the sleeping woman, left the bar, hating her job even more.

Outside, inside of a stolen vehicle, Monica watched the cop breathe. "Why does she have to be alive? We could have given her poison, you know, to kill her right then and there."

"Yes, Monica, but what fun would that be? It's better to have your prey suffer before you try to put them out of their misery."

"What are you thinking…?" asked Monica, looking at the man. His throaty laugh filled the car as he turned the ignition and moved out onto the busy road.

Hei was back in the field. He had heard talk around his area, that there was an ex-cop looking for informants. All the contractors who had talked were either excited, or scared; they still believed she could be a threat to them. Hei smirked as they babbled away, knowing full well who this ex-cop was that could invoke fear into the contractors.

He was with his own informant getting details for a job, when someone walked up to them. The man was one they all—those in the contractor world—had known to be the one man who knew all things as they happened. He either had powers that let him know what he wanted to know, or he was just that good at snooping. He started speaking to both of them, a little too excited for his own good.

"Ihaveawesomenewsaboutthatcop!" he said as if they were one word.

"Calm down man," Hei's informant said, "speak slower."

"That ex-cop. I have information about her… for a price." His eyes grew small, and a sly smile took over. He looked at both of the men, waiting for one of them to cough up some money, but instead of cash, Hei grabbed him and threatened him.

"What do you know…?" He looked at Black Reaper's eyes. He was serious…

The man was released as soon as he started talking. "Her informant told her about a man, who was supposedly dangerous, and she went after him!"

"That's nothing," Hei spoke without thinking, "she always goes after dangerous contractors." Even though he hadn't seen her around, he was pretty sure she was still out trying to make Japan a better place.

"That's the thing!" The man outright screamed, "she never came back. I saw her myself going into a bar, and getting carried out by a man and a girl." Hei broke into thought, getting anxious. Carried out? The man was still speaking, but the next words made Hei's worry grow even more.

"… the girl was sort of young… and with that blonde hair… She looked like an angel compared to that man…"

"Blonde hair?" Only one person came into his mind. Monica. Now he was sure something was up; he knew she had been in the Juvenile Contractors facility…

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Did you know that there was an escape in the Juvenile Contractors facility? I thought that was way cool. I want whoever that person was on my team; escaping from there just proves how good they are.

"Or that they had help." Hei threw a wad of cash out to the man who had given him the information, forgetting about the info. his own informant was to give him. He had made it to the edge of the alley when the man called him back with one more piece of the information pie.

"If you want to know where he is, check the cop's house. I don't know why, but that's what I know."

Hei was at Kirihara's house in minutes, standing outside. He was deciding on what course of action to take. Usually he'd just go in and think of the details later, but if there was a mastermind behind it all, then he had to take things slow. He saw through the window, through what dim light was on her, that Misaki was inside, sitting on the couch with an ice cream cup in her hands. He walked up to the window, close to punching it open when he remembered Monica's power. How would he know if it's really her in there? He smirked to himself, punching open the window as he jumped in. Better to ask questions later.

CD looked at him, a smile huge on his features, but not as big as the smile that displayed itself on Monica's face though. She ran to Hei, as if they had been old friends, and tried to hug him, but his blade was already between them. Misaki looked at him, but never got up.

"Where is Kirihara?" he asked after figuring that that woman on the couch wasn't her, that it was just a puppet created by Monica.

"Oh you still think about her?" pouted Monica, "you were right, CD."

"Where is she?" Hei repeated. His eyes looked from CD to Monica. It was hard to see CD from where he stood.

"You don't need to know Hei," started Monica, "I'm pretty sure I can be a great replacement…" Hei moved to CD now, grabbing him by the shirt collar. His eyes were a bit atypical to Hei, especially since they seemed slightly arrogant. As Hei pulled CD closer to him, he recalled something. "You were my…"

Monica had moved to the back room, and she walked out holding someone by the hand. "Here, Hei, here's Misaki… if you can get her." Hei released his grip on CD, doubtful about turning his back on what was supposed to be one of the most dangerous contractors out there. The man still continued to sit in the chair, looking at Hei with those same eyes again. Hei, with one final look back, ran after Monica. She was pulling Misaki into a run, to a dead end no less.

"Hand her over." Monica looked at her choices. Her hand was still around Misaki's, but when she saw Hei's outline, she let go, pushing the woman forward, and running back to the original locale.

"Thanks…" Kirihara said slowly. Hei watched her. There was something… "We have to get back at them. We… we…" Kirihara fell to the ground as exhaustion covered her. That was the Kirihara he remembered.

"You need to get some rest. We'll deal with them another time." He picked the ex-officer up and made his way to his hideout.

Monica ran back to the house, and sat on the couch across from CD. She had a plate of sweets in her hand, and she was laughing. "How did you like that?" CD's face was in a frown. "I know you can't talk, but it was great for me."

Hei had already removed his mask and his Black Reaper outfit, getting himself comfortable in his house. No matter how much he moved around, he couldn't get over the fact that something was off. He turned behind him, and found Misaki eating a bowl of ramen. He returned his vision back to the TV and tried to play it off. It wasn't because she was here; she'd never invoked this kind of danger before, no matter how much she had truly tried to kill him. Kirihara had started to speak to him, but he didn't bother turning around.

"Hei, what would you do…" As she spoke, her voice got deeper, "if I wasn't who you thought I was!" Her voice finally stopped changing and Hei turned around to see a man in her place.

Monica watched as CD's appearance started to change. His short dark blue hair getting replaced with long brown hair, his rigid dark features turning to soft, womanly ones. Monica smiled as Kirihara returned to her original self. "The party's just getting started."

CD grabbed the kitchen knife and threw it at BK201. He dodged, making the knife slice through the television set instead. Hei glowed blue, jumping forward with his own blade in his hand before he ran his electricity through it, swinging voraciously, as he tried to attack the man.

Hei ducked, as CD's hands came close to his face, but fell as the rug slipped from under him. His blade slid underneath the furniture. CD laughed and jumped onto the other side of the couch, crouching close to Hei. He picked up the knife that was thrown at the TV and placed it next to those infamous collar bones.

"I could kill you if I wanted, but I don't think I will." He punched Hei in the face, making blood leak from his nose. "You'd better make sure Monica didn't kill that cop," he practically laughed as he ran through the door.

Monica watched Kirihara sit there. She hadn't been able to move when Hei was here. The most she could do was stare at his eyes; the drug was still pretty strong then, but now an hour something later, she was able to feel her muscles, though not fully free of the drugs effects. She wriggled around, trying to get her hands from behind her back. They were tied tightly, but that didn't stop her from trying to break free. The ropes burned her wrists as she struggled against them; they were going to be hard to break free from.

Monica was still laughing. "You can't break free. I hope CD didn't kill Hei before I had a chance to get to him. I'm going to ask him if he could turn me into you; I bet he'd look at me if I was in your body." She smiled at the fantasy. "You have it good you know…" There was a thump on the door, and the door broke to the floor. Hei walked in over the mess.

"What the hell?" Misaki yelled, "stop breaking all of my things! I'm already out of a job… how do you expect me to pay for all this?" Now Hei was sure that it really was Kirihara. Monica, jumped out behind him, and into the night to find CD. There was no way she was going to fight Hei again… at least not by herself.

Hei walked over to Kirihara and cut her ropes, letting her free. "Damn, what happened when you went back with that man?"

"I'll get him back." Kirihara saw that there was some hate in that stare.

"So he got the better of you too?" He didn't feel like explainigng to her that it was his buyer who had caused all this; the same buyer who was about to beat his ass had he decided to that first night. Kirihara stood up, wobbling at the sudden blood flow, and blushed as Hei caught her. "Why's he doing this? What's the point?"

"I think I know why."

"What do you mean?" asked Kiriahra, standing on her own now.

"He's doing it to see how far he can go, because it's fun… at least that's what I know about him."

"Hmmm… well then we need to stop him." She was able to make it up and down the stairs with no problem, but the moment she stepped outside of the door, gun in hand, she collapsed. "I guess that drug is still working."

"You need to sit down."

"I don't need your help Hei. I've go this."

"That's why I heard you got carried off by those two at the bar."

"Only because they threatened the innocents. If it wasn't for that, I would've immobilized him already."

"You're too soft Kirihara."

"Like you're one to talk. The incident with Li wasn't too far away remember. I recall you having a soft side for both him and Monica." She smiled seeing how it disturbed him to be seen as soft.

"That may be so but I'm not the one requiring the help of a contractor to even stand. Do I make you that nervous?"

"Don't flatter yourself…" Hei helped her back up to the couch and together they decided on what to do about CD.

"When we find him, leave him to me."

"The moment he's gone, you better watch your back. I'm coming after you next."

"You just can't get enough of me can you?" smirked Hei.

Monica walked quietly into the alley, watching the other contractors behind her. "Did you see CD anywhere?" she asked a contractor she had met some time ago. The man pointed to the door and she moved over there quickly. "CD!" she spoke. He was sitting in the chair, a bunch of other homeless contractors sitting around him. "Where were you?"

"How did it go?"

"I don't know; I left as soon as Hei arrived."

"They must be planning their revenge by now. I can't wait until they come after us."

"Wait, you want them to come after us? We are going to win right?"

"We'll just have to see Monica. We'll just have to see." His throaty laughter filled the small alley and they all looked at him. Monica was pretty sure she'd do better if she left him now—he was crazy—but her own pride, and the revenge she wanted to get on Kirihara, fought her common sense. Monica sat down next to CD, at the legs of his chair. A mouse crawled up to her unknowingly, and she screamed, her outline turning blue. The small mouse had become split into two.

"Then can I at least have Kirihara dead?" Monica spoke, after a while.

"Whatever you want my dear."

Monica looked at the mouse, smiling to herself as she realized something. The mouse was multiplied again, and again, and again; her smile grew big. "Then let's make them suffer!"

CD smiled and extended his hand; a man came forward. "You, make sure to tell anybody who comes in contact with Hei that we will be waiting." Hei's informant was wide-eyed, but he was pretty sure that Hei would want to know about this.

Misaki ran out into the night well before Hei had a chance to stop the car. She jumped over the downed garbage cans and made it to a man who was sitting on the ground. When he heard the rapid footsteps, he jumped up to his feet trying to escape the ex-officer, but he was too slow. Misaki grabbed him from the back and dropped him to the wet ground. "Why were you trying to run?"

"Anybody'd run if they saw you running like that…" Hei interjected.

"Answer me," Kirihara asked ignoring Hei.

"It's the truth, I just saw you running."

"Everybody knows I'm an ex-cop… now tell me the truth."

"Okay okay. I heard that someone wanted to meet you guys. They said they'd be waiting." Kirihara looked at the man below her and then at Hei.

"You think he's telling the truth?" _'I could kill you if I wanted, but I don't think I will.' _Hei nodded, remembering CD's words. "Get going then." Misaki barely got off of the man before he started to run. "Where do you think they are?"

"It doesn't matter, because they'll be most happy to greet us."

Hei and Misaki walked down the streets, staying close to the darkness of the alleys. They weren't sure exactly where the two were going to come from, but they were on their guard none the less. Many times they were startled, both of them releasing their weapons, and standing in defense. The last time, they looked at each other and Kirihara laughed. "They have us like fools. We need to take some action, get them to where we are…"

Hei pushed Kirihara out of the way as a red mustang came barreling into her path. It missed, hitting the brick building beside her, and catching fire. CD had rolled onto the street way before the car hit the apartment wall, and he was already galloping toward Hei, a machete in his hand.

Kirihara saw him, and she was angry that Hei had to be the one to save her. Her gun was already in her hand. Her glasses were fogged with both dust and what mist that was spouting from where she had jumped. She aimed her gun, almost blindly, but no matter what, she couldn't get a good lock on CD; yeah she could've taken off her glasses, but that would be a disaster waiting to happen. "Stop moving damn it!" she yelled. Her finger was closing on the trigger. It was going to be luck of the draw. If she hit CD then kudos to her, but if not, Hei'd be in trouble. Her eyes moved to both men once again, her trying with all her might to hit the right one.

Monica was creeping quietly next to her. "Don't forget about me." Kirihara gasped, turning the gun to Monica, accidently pulling the trigger. Both of them were surprised.

"Actually trying to kill me?"

"Not exactly," replied Kirihara. Monica walked closer to her. She was different to Misaki, somewhat less peppy then she had been only hours ago. Something was going to happen.

"I hope you know that this is it." Monica said, still walking closer to the cop. The sounds around them seemed to have silenced, but then… "You can't escape them." Hundreds and hundreds of rats had surrounded the woman and girl.

"What is this?" questioned Kirihara, holding her gun out.

"I got to thinking…" a rat walked up to the officer, then another; they were shot. "Why waste my time on humans, especially if they can be easily manipulated by feelings. They both remembered about Li. "If I could control a beast then why not? They are smaller, and they can't betray you."

"Isn't it too much strain on your body?"

"Stop acting as if you care. Now destroy her." The rats all stared at the one female victim as they advanced forward. They stepped uniformly together, and then they started to run when she did, Misaki had no choice in the matter. They were rats; they could, in many numbers, eat a person clean, and bring disease. She had climbed onto the fire escape, and she looked down at the swarm as she started to bring out her other guns. She brought both of her automatics to her hands and started to spray.

The sight was horrid. Tiny bits of blood flew out from the first rat, a small red mist, but then as they congregated closer to each other, the mist grew bigger, redder, more chaotic. Beside her, Kirihara heard small clinking noises. She gasped as grey, white, and black rats climbed the metal balcony and surrounded her. She kicked some of them, earning a few unwanted visitors clinging to her. They gnawed at her shoes and at her clothes, and by the time she climbed up to the next floor, there were holes in them. She had no time to rest, they followed her up the next floor and the one after that… soon enough she had to climb all the way to the roof.

Hei's eyes followed the horde of rats back to Monica, wondering if she had uncovered a new set of powers, while his body had to deal with the murdering attempts of CD645. He had gotten his blade between the two of them, parrying each of the blows exactly at the right moment. CD's strikes were unplanned, but they were strong. He wondered why this man had been branded the most dangerous contractor out there. Hei was pretty sure that he himself was one of the most dangerous.

CD laughed a crazed laugh as he pushed Hei back toward the flaming mustang. Hei tried to avoid it, trying dearly to get to another path, but he was pinned between the car and CD. Hei hadn't said a word all this time, but he looked back at the machine. It would blow at any minute, any sort of aggravation could set it off, but when he looked to CD again, he knew why he was the most dangerous. He wasn't afraid.

CD smiled as Hei shifted uncomfortably from the car, getting nowhere. He had seen a small bucket filled with water lying around someone's steps, under a window – probably planning on washing their car, but never got around to it. CD took the bucket and positioned it next to the flaming car.

"I'll blow all of you to hell." The water was lifted slowly above the man's shoulders. He positioned it slightly and watched as one drop of water created a small bit of the fire to blaze up in a roar. "Now imagine what'll happen if I throw this whole bucket in the fire." When CD looked up to the dark sky looming above them, he closed his eyes for maybe just a fraction of a second… Hei took that fraction.

Hei threw his electrified blade into the car, amplifying the electricity as it flowed to CD. The bucket of water fell completely onto the gas fire, and Hei was already gone by the time the explosion occurred. The explosion engulfed the contractor. His scream was heard back to Hei as he made it to the roof to help Kirihara.

Monica saw the gruesome scene before her. She was irked that everything was falling apart. CD645 was supposed to be her advantage, but he died, burned to a crisp in front of her. She screamed to the night, running up to the roof to confront her nemesis.

By the time Hei reached Kirihara, she was already having trouble keeping the rodents at bay. They seemed to have multiplied even more. Both of the guns in her hands had started to run out of bullets. She had a couple rounds left, but even if she had more, it'd only delay the inevitable. They were on the edge, Monica, right before them.

"This is it, kill them… kill them all!" She looked crazed. Kirihara looked at what would be the means to her death, noticing that some of them had split, and started to attack each other. She tapped Hei on the shoulder.

"Look." He saw where she was looking. "We may have a chance, so long as we last long enough." Monica stood watching her minions as they scurried forward rapidly. They climbed on one another, to get to the two before them. The wave of rats was small—it had only reached their feet—but in moments they were already knee deep in the creatures. Hei pulled Misaki toward him, hugging her close, as he directed his electricity to the rats. They fell in heaps, but came back twice as much every time. If this kept up, they'd be goners.

The car fire had died down to just a mere candle light when people started to approach it. "I saw the whole thing… there was a guy here…" said a civilian. He walked up closer to it, trying to find the body of the man that he had seen burn up. "I'm sure of it." The car was charred, metal still hot and deadly. As the civilian moved closer, he saw a hand sticking from the rubble. "Here he is!" The man didn't want to just grab him; he knew he was supposed to wait for the police, but he had always wanted to know what a burned person had looked like. He carefully replaced the searing metal in front of him, and saw full the man that was burned.

His skin was charred, and was that bone? All of the hair on his scalp was gone and one of his eyes were possibly gone. The man who had wanted to look for the body turned and retched; this increased the curiosity of the other onlookers who in turn did the same as him. It was just too horrible. Amongst the crowd, was one who didn't puke. He had seen this many times before, being a doctor and all. The doctor told the people to calm down, and he went over to the body below the rubble. He touched the extended arm, trying to see if the burns were truly as bad as they looked, when it twitched.

The man screamed and took a step back. The arm twitched again, and then the whole arm turned and helped push the rest of CD's body. The crowd was gone in less than seconds, as if they had seen a dead body come back to life. CD looked up to the roof and saw Hei; his smile grew wide, earning a crack in his skin, the pieces floating away in the wind.

The charred man was standing under Monica. She was still on the roof, commanding her army when CD pulled her to his level. "What the hell?" she said instinctively. Moments later, she was back on the roof, neither of the heroes noticing that she was gone. A loud and shrill scream made all of them turn around.

CD was alive, and he was going after them.

Hei let out his surprise, actually gasping out loud and pulling Kirihara's gun from her hands. The rats would have to wait; CD had to be put down. He aimed the gun at the man, surprised even after all that he went through, how badly burned he looked, that he was able to run like that. With no hesitation whatsoever, he shot. The bullets showered the man as he fell into the pool of rats. Only the pool wasn't so much of a pool anymore; most of them had disappeared! As if they had known something, as soon as the CD got shot, the rats went wild. Their control seemed lost, and all wanted to know why.

Most of the vermin stayed, continuing to attack one another, others still on their way to the two on the ledge now, and more stopped to snack at the man… now turning girl! Monica's blonde hair was splayed over the ground, rats moving about the golden locks. Hei looked at the gun in disgust. Misaki tried to calm him as he threw it at the other Monica, who was turning to the real CD645.

"We have to go Hei," spoke Misaki, trying to get the cable he held in his belt. He knew she was right. He extended the cable out, and attached it to another building across the way. She was waiting for him to get closer to the ledge, when Hei removed his belt, wrapping it around her, and then pushing her off the roof. The real rats that had been hanging around her, fell to the ground with loud thumps, as she screamed for Hei to come back.

Hei ran to CD, feeling that it was his fault Monica had died. CD was standing there, in full view, wide open. Hei leaped over to his side, placing a hand around his neck. "This is the end I believe," CD spoke calmly, "I can no longer enjoy watching you guys suffer, but I at least I had fun. Here's one last parting gift."

Hei waited not a second longer before he both squeezed CD's throat, and electrocuted him. CD fell to the floor, next to the scurrying rodents, as they hid behind Monica's body as Hei walked over to the ledge again.

He looked at the floor below him, the long drop to the ground, thinking of CD's final words. _'Here's one last parting gift.'_ What could that mean? Behind Hei, he heard a small cough that made him look back in repulsion. He figured out what CD's game was.

Hei walked down, face covered by the darkness surrounding them all. Monica was getting up. Her eyes were lifeless to Hei, obviously she's able to be controlled, and CD wanted to make Hei suffer once more before everything was all over… he must have known that Hei hated killing kids. The gun that he used to kill the girl before was still lying there, in all its destructive glory. Monica-zombie walked slowly to Hei. She stared at him with those comatose eyes, those dead, sad eyes. The man in black hadn't gone to meet her, but instead waited until she was close enough to kill her.

As she neared him, his blade was ready for her, hidden in his cloak to strike, but the closer he came to her, the more he realized killing someone a second time is even harder than the first. He closed his eyes as he felt her cold hands touch him, and that's when he stabbed her straight in the heart. She stumbled back slightly, and took the blade from her heart, going back for him again.

Kirihara waited, watching the roof to see if Hei was going to be around anytime soon. Figuring that she was alone, she released herself and jumped to the landing under her, quickly going back to the top of the building Hei just pushed her off.

Hei's face was a look of disbelief, and he knew what he had to do. He was dealing with inner turmoil as he went to the gun that was still on the floor. Monica had sauntered over to him, and Hei had to close his eyes again. The gun was raised above his head, and quickly brought down to her unsuspecting skull. The crunch was sickening, and the girl hit the floor, splattering blood around the point of impact.

Kirihara ran forward. She had to stop to listen; there was a distinct CRUNCH which caused her to run even faster.

Hei saw Monica rise again and that feeling overtook him again. He had to finish it… no matter what this time. He raised the gun back up, and brought it down, over, and over, and over…

Misaki got to the roof as repeated thumping sounds were heard. She saw Hei, and gasped. She ran to the man, pulling the gun away from him as he tried to hit the mutilated corpse again. "You can stop now Hei. It's alright." Hei glanced at the body shaking his head slightly as Misaki took him away.

Kirihara had wanted to know why Hei had beaten the girl's body up in the manner that he did, but she felt that whatever reason it was for the best. Even though, she had wanted to at least cheer him up. "Hei… are you okay?"

He looked at her spitefully. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That girl… it wasn't your…" He was already up and to the door as she said this sentence. He turned to her.

"I had to survive… and that's it." It was true. From an early age all Hei had known was survival. If anything was deep rooted, it was definitely that. He stepped out into the much inviting cold leaving Kirihara behind.

"Hei," she said stopping him in his tracks. "I told you you're next…" She ran to him, turning him toward her door. "I'm not letting you go this time." Hei couldn't help but smile. It seemed another thing was deep rooted, and it had something to do with a certain ex-cop.

A/N: I have some 'splaining to do for some things:

1. I loved writing the fight scene.

2. With CD let's just say that the reason he said 'get rid of' it was so Monica could go along, but he just wanted to have fun like he said many a times.

3. The rat thing was from a movie I remembered about. It's called Killer Rats, and back when I was younger, that junk was scary. :)

4. The part with Monica was a quick thinking thing, and I liked how it turned out, but I hope it wasn't too much…

5. I had to end it with a bit of romance, because I wanted to and because I could!

I think that's it for the 'splanation, so hope you enjoyed :P


End file.
